Nameboards
The nameboards appeared between every 2 episodes of the 1st and 2nd seasons in the UK and on most first to 7th season VHS and DVD releases in the US. Nameboards Season 1 * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence Season 2 * Bill and Ben * Donald and Douglas * Duck * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Harold * Trevor Season 3 * Mavis * Oliver (Japan only) * Bulgy (Japan only) Season 4 * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Stepney * "Class 40" * Caroline * George * Post Van 5 New Engines in the Shed Music Video * Salty * Harvey * Emily * Murdoch * Arthur Trivia * Some engines, including Thomas, Edward, Henry, James, Percy, Toby, and Mavis, have more than 1 nameboard shot. * A nameboard shot of Henry in his new shape was never created. * UK Season 1 nameboard sequences ended with the engine the next episode was about, accompanied by the episode's title. Edward, the first example of 1 of these engines (appearing in the Edward and Gordon title card), would take the place of the next starring engine. * Gordon was the only engine that appeared in Season 1 who only got 1 nameboard shot. * Donald and Douglas' nameboards are the only ones to show their numbers. * Mavis, Oliver and Bulgy have special nameboards that were only shown in Japan. * In Japan, every episode of the Classic Series ended with a nameboard sequence of its featured characters, with their names stated by the narrator. * In the season 4 nameboards sequences, no steam engine puffs steam, the characters don't move their eyes and there are no people around them. * Mavis' original nameboard sequence has only appeared in Trust Thomas and Other Stories, being reused in Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Adventures. * The Diesel's nameboard sequence has only appeared in Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories and in the airings of Bowled Out in Japan. * The Mail Van's nameboard sequence (which is unusual given that the van is faceless and apparently non-sentient) has only appeared in Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories and Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures. * The Fat Controller is 1 of the people in the crowd looking at Percy and James in his outfit from Toby and the Stout Gentleman. He can also be seen wearing his outfit from Coal in Edward's original nameboard and in a rare picture of Thomas' right sided nameboard. * "The lady in the floppy green hat" from Wrong Road is 1 of the people on the platform looking at BoCo. * The Policeman from Thomas in Trouble is 1 of the people on the platform looking at Donald and Douglas. He can also be seen looking at Daisy. * Bridget Hatt and Farmer Trotter are 2 of the people looking at Mavis in 1 of her nameboards. * Jem Cole and The Vicar of Wellsworth are 2 of the people looking at Harold. * Toad is behind Oliver during his nameboard sequence in Japan. * Mrs. Kyndley is 1 of the people looking at Harold, Trevor, and Duck. * Bridget Hatt is 1 of the people looking at Toby on his right sided nameboard and Gordon in her outfit from Toby and the Stout Gentleman. Goofs * James' nameboard appeared twice in the original 10 minute airing of Troublesome Trucks and James and the Express, taking Edward's place. * The tube used to direct the steam is seen in Henry's right sided nameboard. * Henry is in his old shape. * In some of the nameboards, the passengers can be seen standing on a white platform which overlaps the track. Blu-Tack is also seen on some of the passengers' feet. * The "C" in BoCo's name is not capitalized. * Daisy's eye mechanism is seen moving. * Sir Handel and Rheneas have their faces switched. * Skarloey's rear wheel is derailed in his nameboard. Gallery Mavis' English nameboard Mavis' Japanese nameboard Rheneas with Sir Handel's face Sir Handel with Rheneas' face Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas